


Mischeif makers

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [68]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Sometimes a baby Dragon just can't resist temptation....his Sparkling owner can't either!





	1. Sniff?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a baby Dragon just can't resist temptation....his Sparkling owner can't either!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Toothless smells fish!


	2. Do not disturb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing between the Nightfury and his fish....


	3. Fish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo close!


	4. Angry Lizard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizard is not happy about getting his nap interrupted....


	5. Fling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless flings Lizard off his tail and into the box....


	6. Gotcha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless is quick to respond....


	7. Slam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And slams the box shut....


	8. Up to no good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet turn around to find out what all of the racket is about...


	9. Ratchet's pet now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grumpy Lizard for a grumpy Medic....


	10. Time for training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet both agree, it's time for training....


End file.
